Nuestro sueño de amor
by claudia97.pm
Summary: Hola es la primera vez que subo algo aquí, la verdad por años he leído historias y ahora me anime a crearlas espero que las disfruten cualquier reclamo pueden hacerlo, nunca esta demás las criticas constructivas


Nuestro sueño de amor.

Temari: era un chica que era fuerte y sabia valer por sí misma en la vida aunque tenía dos hermanos que la cuidaban y la amaban ella quería triunfar en la vida por sus propias fuerzas pero aunque era una mujer firme y decidida ella tenía sentimientos.

Shikamaru: era un chico muy guapo, era alto y fornido muchas chicas decían que él era un hombre que desear, su actitud siempre fue seria él no se acercaba mucho a las personas era distante y no tenía intención de tener una relación romántica ni nada parecido.

La historia comienza cuando estos dos chicos se conocen si bien jamás pensaron que sus vidas se unirían tan fuertemente que nadie podría separarlos.

La primera vez que se conocieron Temari quedo flechada al principio ella sintió que había encontrado el amor de su vida pero no fue así para Shikamaru el solo se le limito a un frio saludo.

Pasaron años y Temari seguía cultivando sentimientos por Shikamaru ella cada vez lo quería mas ya no era solo por si admirable físico ahora había aprendido a ver más allá de lo físico, con el tiempo había visto lo mucho que este chico se esforzaba por cambiar su actitud, el se había vuelto un hombre más accesible y lleno de vigor.

Temari sin más no poder aguantar el dolor de que su amado Shikamaru no pusiera los ojos en ella. Un día Temari con mucho valor pidió a Shikamaru que la acompañara a un lugar tranquilo están ahí comenzó a expresarse.

Le dijo lo mucho que lo admiraba como hombre ella realmente se sentía cómoda con el saber que el esteba ahí a su lado la hacía feliz solo saber que él estaba bien la hacía feliz solo pensar en que las cosas en la vida de Shikamaru iban bien la hacían sentir satisfecha… Las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos expresaban tanto el dolor como la felicidad que sentía de al fin poder decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Shikamaru se mostró sorprendido y perturbado el jamás la había visto como mujer el solo pensaba que era una buena chica que conocía de lejos. El sin ningún tacto la rechazo dejando así a Temari con el corazón en la mano, ella con su corazón destrozado vio como el chico le dio la espalda y se fue dejándola atrás no solo a ella sino sus sentimientos por el dejando todo sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

Los días seguían pasando y ella no podía evitar sentirse mal al verlo el solo la miraba y fingir que no notaba su presencia, ella se sentía angustiada y avergonzada. Shikamaru había meditado mucho en las cosas la verdad él no sabía cómo reaccionar no la encontraba fea pero sencillamente él no tenía interés en el amor. Temari ya no podía más con el dolor de verlo así que decidió irse de la cuidad se había despedido se sus amigos más cercanos como era la tierna Hinata quien muy triste la acompaño a fueras de la cuidad y el infaltable Naruto la despedía con una sonrisa deseándole mejor suerte y prosperidad.

Temari pensaba que dejando ese lugar podría dejar atrás su sufrimiento ero al pasar los meses se dio cuenta que el sacrificio era en vano ella seguía amando y recordando a su amada Shikamaru. El por su parte sentado en el pasto verde y admirando la nubes que tanto le gustaban comenzó a pensar y a recordar el momento en el cual Temari confeso su amor y de pronto sintió un dolor en su pecho él no lo tomo en cuenta y los días pasaron y el comenzó a extrañar la presencia de la joven y comenzó a recordar cosas que él nunca había notado recordó las muchas veces que Temari temerosa se acercó a él con excusas tontas, el ahora pensando había notado que la razón que ella tenía para acercarse era para aunque saber cómo se encontraba el, ahora recordaba las tímidas y escondidas miradas de Temari, las lindas sonrisitas que ella daba… ¿lindas?.. Y fue ahí cuando él se dio cuenta que había desarrollado sentimientos por Temari sin siquiera necesitar su presencia solo los recuerdos le bastaron para darse cuenta del amor que sentía de pronto deseo saber dónde estaba. Temari como no era tonta decidida pidió a sus amigos que no dijeran a nadie y menos a Shikamaru donde ella se encontraba, el suplico y rogo a Naruto que le dijera su paradero pero él se reusó, sabiendo pues que si Naruto sabia Hinata también lo sabría fue en busca de la tímida chica. La chica al ver su triste rostro no pudo más y le dijo shikamaru se apresuró en ir a una ciudad que estaba tan lejos que dos días le tomaría llegar el planeaba buscarla y por fin decirle lo más que se sentía y que ahora las cosas seria distintas.

Temari todo ese tiempo había conocido a muchas personas trabajaba en un hotel un importante ella había encontrado la felicidad en hacer o que le gustaba ahora tenía la mente despejada al fin veía que la felicidad le sonreía. En su casa ya descansado decidió mirar por la ventada que daba al océano recordó su anterior vida aquel chico que tanto la había hecho sufrir recordó un cariño esos momentos, de prono sintió unas manos masculinas que entrecruzaban su pecho ella sonrió las manos bajaron a su estómago en el que crecía una vida, Temari estaba embaraza y el chico que la abrazaba era su nuevo novio él había había luchado por su amor, Temari no se lo había dado él se lo había ganado él era amable la ama desde que la vio el sabia su pasado sabía todo de ella y la ayudaría a olvidar o que fuera que le hiciera daño.

Shikamaru llegó a la ciudad y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la dirección que le habían dado de pronto vio a la chica que tanto deseaba ver de la mano con un hombre que no era tan bonito pero se veía feliz aunque a shikamaru le agrado verla sonreír se sintió furioso al verla feliz con otra persona, cuando dirigió la mirada a su estómago supo que ya había consumado su amor en una vida y se sintió desdichado.

Pero el notó algo distinto en su cara y su cuerpo ella siempre había sido una chica de aspecto fuerte, ahora se veía desgastada su color de piel rosado se había ido su piel esta blanco sus lindos y brillantes ojos se habían ido, se veía deteriorada jamás pensó que se veía fea per supo que algo le pasaba.

Shikamaru de sintió muy mal quiso ir y tomarla por sus brazos y llevarla lejos de ese hombre pero se contuvo. Pasaron 6 meses y Temari estaba cocinado para su novio cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor la otra del parto había llegado su novio asustado la tomo y la lego al hospital en el camino ella perdió el conocimiento brevemente y en su mente paso un nombre que no había podido olvidar y tuvo un hermoso sueño el sueño de su vida el sueño que con todo su corazón deseaba que se hiciera realidad. Cuando llego al hospital estaba lo suficientemente dilata para comenzar el parto que sería normal pero al doctor le inquieto algo por que ella había perdido el conocimiento ella estaba muy débil casi no podía hacer fuerza, su novio esperaba nervio afuera los hermanos de Temari esperaban afuera y el doctor salió de la sala con cara de preocupación ellos de inmediato supieron que algo andaba mal, cuando oyeron la noticia de que Temari había perdido la vida el silencio invadió la sala de espera de pronto gemidos salieron de la boca su novio corrió hacia donde está el cuerpo ya sin vida de su primer amor ahí estaba su piel ya estaba fría en sus labios se podía ver una sutil sonrisa que indicaba que había tenido un hermoso final y los enfermeros lo alejaron el casi sin ninguna fuerza tomo el pequeño bulto que el doctor traía en sus manos tenía un tibio calor cuando lo descubrió supo que debía sobrevivir por su nuevo amor un pequeño y hermoso bebe que con sus pequeños ojitos cerrados sonreía una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre su frente aunque muy apenado se fue el niño que tenía en sus brazos ilumino su vida.

Shikamaru no dejada de pensar en Temari, dejo pasar un par de años se armó de valor y fue a la ciudad donde él creía que encontraría a su rubio amor comenzó a caminar cerca del lugar en donde vivía esperando ver que ella saliera, puso atención y un hombre que en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño saliendo de aquella casa pudo recordar la cara del novio de Temari y supo que el pequeño era su hermoso bebe- que por obra maliciosa del destino no había sido su hijo-ellos caminaron y Shikamaru sintió la necesidad seguirlos cuando sorprendido se detuvo frente al cementerio su corazón se apretó en pensar en la posibilidad de que algo malo hubiera pasado durante su larga ausencia.

Ya adentro se escondió detrás de unos árboles, el joven hombre puso unas hermosas flores color purpura sobre una lápida y con una cara de tristeza se fue espero un momento corto pero no pudo más cuando vio la inscripción deseo morirse ahí mismo y alcanzar a su amada en donde fuera las lágrimas y gritos salieron de si, su mente comenzó a pensar una infinidad de cosas se culpó mil veces de no a ver estado ahí, no a ver hecho algo, tras del sintió unos pasos era el novio de Temari quien extrañado lo miraba, shikamaru supo que era el momento de presentarse el novio de Temari siempre había sido de bueno corazón y le dio una cartas que encontró de Temari que hacía mucho tiempo de antes que ambos se conocieran. Shikamaru las tomo y se las guardo en su bolsillo que había en su chaqueta y dirigía hacia la puerta cuando el pequeño bebe llamo su atención él era muy hermoso como su madre pero se parecía tanto a su padre que era perturbaste para el con una sonrisa y un cariño en la mejilla se despidió para no verlos nunca más.

Ya en su casa en su cuarto mirando las nubes desde su ventana recordó las cartas que el hombre le había entrega procedió a abrirlas, todas esas cartas hablan de él, Temari había escritos todos sus sentimiento ahí su corazón se apretó las todas pero hubo una que en especial le llamo la atención se titulaba en mis sueño

"_mi amado Shikamaru aunque sabes mis sentimiento me haz rechazado mi corazón se inunda de dolor , solo en mis tristes sueños puedo verte sonreír, solo en mis sueño estamos ambos solo nosotros dos y nuestro amor pero la realidad es otra no hay un nosotros hay solo un yo la distancia ni el tiempo ha podido apagar este amor tan grande que siento por ti mientras este con vida y después de eso seguirás siento el amor de mi vida por mucho, deseo un día verte feliz casado y ver que eres feliz me llenara el alma mis mejores deseos Shikamaru Nara_"

El joven no pudo evitar ponerse triste y esa noche lloro hasta dormir en sus sueños estaba Temari sentado frente a una laguna llevaba un vestid lila, su rostro no se podía ver más feliz, Temari se giró y lo miro unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y corrió hacia ella mientras ella se desvanecía y en entre el viento se escuchó su voz desde lejos que decía "vive feliz", Shikamaru corrió tras de la voz pero no pudo alcanzarla despertó sudado y con lágrimas que no podía detener y ahí supo que Temari mientras estaba en el parto soñó con él y le deseo una feliz vida.

~~ Fin ~~


End file.
